nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Kai-Lan
Kai-Lan (Chinese: '凯兰/'Kelland) is the main character of Ni Hao, Kai-Lan. She is voiced by Chinese-American actress Jade Lianna-Peters. Basic Information She is a 6 year old Chinese American girl and is the granddaughter of Ye Ye. Her best friends are Tolee, Hoho, Lulu and Rintoo. She is adorable, sweet, affectionate, friendly, playful, adventurous, cute, bright, very beautiful, very intelligent and has a big heart. She speaks both English and Mandarin Chinese, and she is eager to share her language, her culture, and her playtime with her animal friends and members of the audience at home. Kai-Lan is a natural leader but she is also thoughtful and caring with a gift for helping her friends when they really need her. Her favorite animals are dinosaurs and in her music group, she plays her tambourine. She was born in November 8, 2001. Appearance Kai Lan has fair skin and has black hair tied up in two buns with red flowers on it. She has white and brown eyes with black and white pupils. She wears a blue sleeveless shirt with two red hearts and a jade necklace on it. She also wears orange shorts with stripes on it. She also wears red shoes. Quotes * "Super！" * "You make my heart feel super happy. 再見/Goodbye！" (said at the end of every episode) * "你好/Hello, I'm Kai-Lan." (said at the beginning of every episode) * "Oh No!" (said when something worse happened) * "Super Singing!" * "Let's go, go, go! 跟我來/Follow me!" * "你讓我好開心！" * "That makes you a great friend. 你是最棒的朋友！" * "謝謝, 爺爺。" * "謝謝, Lulu." * "謝謝, Tolee." * "你好, Hoho." * "你好, Lulu!" * "你好, Rintoo!" * "你好, Mr. Dragon!" * "Mr. Sun! 你好。" * "Mr. Fluffy! 你好。" * "Hoho, 謝謝。" * "謝謝, Rintoo." * "Ye-Ye, 以後見。" * "我叫 Kai-Lan." * "你們好。" * "哇, 耀跳的真好。" * "哇, 這麼多恐龍。" * "可以。" * "吹！" * "快。" * "新年快樂。" * "看! 下雨了。" * "上！" * "下！" * "雪！" * "紅色！" * "綠色！" * "藍色！" * "橙色！" * "挖/Dig." * "我愛。。。" * "我愛 flowers." * "我愛 ladybugs." * "我愛爺爺." * "愛/Love." * "氣球。" * "紅氣球。" * "綠氣球。" * "看. Lulu 飛來了。" * "看! 一隻小烏龜。" * "Ooh, snails! 蝸牛, 你們好。" * "看! 蝸牛來了。" * "看! 龍來了。" * "加油！加油！" * "彩虹。" * "太棒了。" * "好。" * "跳！" * "Rintoo, 你的拖鞋！" * "Tolee, 你的拖鞋！" * "我的帽子！" * "我來了！" * "手臂。" * "牙齒。" * "眼睛。" * "月餅。" * "Tolee, 我們帶了蘋果給你。" * "恐龍。" * "熊猫媽媽, 熊猫寶寶, 你們好。" Trivia * When you see a new kaleidoscope promo for Ni Hao Kai-Lan on Nick Jr, you may see a portion of Kai-Lan's orange shorts with stripes along with a red shoe as part of a picture of Kai-Lan going up, twirls around and drops down under a video clip of Kai-Lan in a kaleidoscope-styled nature. *If she was 6 when the show premiered (November 8, 2007), she would be born on November 8, 2001. This means that during Downward Doghouse which aired in 2004, she was 3 at the time the shorts aired. *In a shirt made by Old Navy, she can be seen wearing red glasses. *Her brown pupils and red shoes resembles Cream the Rabbit from SEGA's video game series, "Sonic the Hedgehog" and her head might be shaped like Stewie Griffin from FOX's adult-animated series "Family Guy" and Nobita Nobi from "Doraemon", but in human-form. Gallery Princess Kai-Lan.jpg|Kai-Lan as the beautiful Princess of Friends. Kai-Lan Ballooning.jpg|Kai-Lan ballooning. 3028858082_ea4294c8a6_o.png|Kai-Lan in her Halloween costume Kai-lan.png| Kailan2.png| Kai-Lan 3.jpg| Kai-Lan 4.png| Exercise Kai-Lan.jpg| Exercise Kai-Lan (2).jpg| Exercise Kai-Lan (3).jpg| Screenshot (12053).png|Kai-Lan crying because Ye Ye's thank you party was all messed up. Screenshot (13800).png|Kai-Lan winning a medal for being the most caring friend. 127EAB61-EE62-4BFF-98CE-4DF31EB2334E.png|Kai-Lan as she appears in Downward Doghouse. Kai-Lan-Swimsuit.PNG|Kai-Lan's swimsuit Kai-Lan sports outfit.PNG|Kai-Lan's sports outfit Screenshot (63498).png|Kai-Lan in the promo where the singers are singing about her.|link=Kai-Lan AF7F9A9E-36AD-4649-AFC4-667463A26A84.jpeg|Kai-Lan in Downward Doghouse. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Kai-Lan Category:Humans